the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of Priests
"Have Faith." The Order of Priests are the shepherds of the flock, the guardians of religious institutions and the keepers of the old ways. While the Priests in our world come from many backgrounds, they are most strongly associated with the Abrahamic faiths which have dominated Western Civilization. Aspect of God: Founder of the Tribe Paradigm: The Church (Saints). Priest Degrees Facts: -Priests know God as the Founder of the Tribe and their essence is derived from a particular Tribe, it's history, tradition and theology. -The 3 Branches of the Order are the major lines of division for the Priests. Each is based on one of the 3 great Abrahamic religions; the main branch of the Priests for Christianity, the Caliphate for the Muslims, and the Rabbinic for the Jews. -The Order of Priests is most closely associated with the Title of Chaplain. If someone in the Chapter is a Priest, chances are they will be elected Chaplain sooner or later. -The Priests pretty much have a presence among the leadership of all the major Tribes. Certainly all the organized ones at least. Rectors, ministers, rabbis, imams, whatever title they have, there's more than a few Priests who share that title with them. -Priests have a tendency to keep stores of Holy Relics among themselves. Priest Chantries are often full of religious artifacts. -When a Priest is born from a Tribe, it is in his nature to preserve that faith community. The benefit of such a mentality is that Priests tend to be disciplined or at least more orderly than most people (and more connected as well). The down side is that to preserve usually translates as rejecting anything new or innovative since change is the ideological opposite of preservation. -When Rome collapsed and the Dark Ages began, it was the Order of Priests who really stepped up to the plate to preserve knowledge. The Western Church, centered in Rome, was the only viable system left in place for society and that is why the medieval period is marked by such a dependence on the church system. It was one of the few remaining forces of order left in a world flooded with chaos. -Within a group of Adepts, Priests tend to be the glue that holds everyone together, playing both advocate and confidant. -The Order of Priests is the premiere member of the Ecclesiastical Orders and the others often look to them for decisions on important topics. -Because of their origins, Priest Adepts gain Church Lore more quickly and more easily than other Adepts. Veneration of Saints: Priests are a Petitioner Order and can call out to the souls of former men and women of faith. Dubbed Saints by mainstream Monotheism, the Priests can gain new powers and favors by associating with particular Saints. Veneration of Saints is looked down upon by other Adepts, usually Protestant Adepts. Many see it as a form of idolatry. However, the Priests respond that they do not worship but simply venerate the Saints the way someone could show respect to a living soul for their accomplishments in life. Saints are not made equal to God, only seen as brothers and sisters in the faith who have crossed over to the other side. *Gaining new powers will require repeated acts of devotion, prayer, and meditation on the life and works of a particular Saint. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Factions: -Nicolatians = The Nicolatians are a minor Faction of Priests who still follow the traditions of the early church, they do not take money for their preaching, nor do they support paid or salaried ministry positions. The purity of preaching is marred by mammon, at least that's how they see it. Recently they have accepted bi-vocational ministry as acceptable. -Order of Melchizedek = This is the old-guard Faction, the oldest and most conservative members of the Order belong to it. The Order of Melchizedek seeks to maintain the Great Secret and to see to it that the beliefs of mankind do not stray into the dark side. -Shepard Kings = Founded during the Protestant Reformation and from similar, earlier upheavals in the Order, the Shepard Kings balk at the notion that the Priests must keep the Great Secret to themselves. The Shepard Kings believe that the Order exists to guide people into the right belief, and not lord the priestly powers over them as ecclesiastical rulers. References: -https://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/order-of-priests/ -http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Supernatural_Priest_Training -https://bible.org/seriespage/priests -http://www.openbible.info/topics/priest -http://www.newadvent.org/cathen/12406a.htm -http://www.eldritchpress.or Video: Category:Church Category:Ghosts Of Catholicism Category:New World Order